Sticks, Stones, and Bullets
by ThatRandomGuy71
Summary: An Eevee of an abused background finds sanctum in a new place, a new home.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahuuuahhh..." I groaned, standing in my cage. A human man came in front of me, inspecting my build, circleing the cage. If I were to try and move, I'd be struck by the tazer my 'owner' used.

The man finaly stopped. "Very good," He said, his eyes not leaving me. "What gender is it? Give me all the information." He now turned to my owner. No, not trainer, OWNER.

"Female. She's never been bred. About...3 years old? mabey a bit younger. Parents were a glacion and leafeon. She's a level 15, but should level up soon. We can train her to your prefirred level. What do you think?" He asked the man.

"Hmmm. I'll give you $17,500.00. I think that's reasonable enough." The man responded after a moment of thought.

The man and my owner shook hands, both grinning ear to ear. "Pleasure doing buisness with you, ." With that, unhooked my cage. I cowered into the back as far as I could, but he still grabbed me by the scruff. "Ah, a fiesty one. Mabey she can manage to be a breeding _and_ fighting one after all." said as I chomped down on his arm, before placing me back in the cage. "Train her to, let's say... level 35? I want her to have a whole new arsenal." He peered down at me. Grinning greedily, he crouched down to my eye level. "Next time we meet, little one, I'll take you to a _whole new world..._" I was silent, his words nearly setting me off into a rampage. _Whatever,_ I thought. _It can't be much worse than this. Not _**much**_ worse._ He rose to face my owner. "How long will it take? To get her to the appropriate level, I mean."

"I'd say a month. Give or take a week." nodded. They talked for a while before both leaving the room.

An hour latter, another man came in and granted me 1/4 a bowl of food. I only got fed this much every 6 days. I choked it down; the food here tasted horrible. In a month, they'd trained me to level 35.

"Hydro..." I whispered. "Hydro!" This startled him out of his painful sleep. "I'm scared," I confided. "They said I'd be going with that man. . What's gonna happen to me?"

Hydro was a 5 year old buizle. We'd been friends since I'd been born. "I'm not sure." He replied, looking panicky. "But...I don't want them to take you away...I'll be all alone...I want..." Yeah. To most people, that's a love confession. Not for us. Growing up in a lap doesn't exactly boost self-esteem. So we can have trouble expressing emotions or even words.

I squeezed the barrs of my cage tight in my paws. "I...I don't want to go." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes. "What am I soposed to do, Hydro? They said I'd be a breeding pokemon."

At this, Hydro jumped up, eyes wide, and started using takle on the cage. "...Hydro?"

"I'm gonna get you out of here. They'll keep you for breeding? Over my dead body." He gave the steel bars another shove. To my surprise, two went flying across the room. Hydro climbed out quickly and used his claws to pik the lock of my cage. Hearing a _click,_ he pulled it open. "Come on." He whispered, grabbing my paw and pulling me out of the cage. We lept from the counter we were placed on and jumped out the conveniently open window. "I'll take care of you, Phyclone..."

...

"Arial..." Sage muttered. looking off to the sky. She was a mightyanah, as was himself. Sadly enough, she was killed by Owner's experiments. Just as Sage glanced in front of him, he saw an interesting sight; an eevee and buizle running across the plain of cages. "What are you doing?" He shouted to them, walking calmly towards them until he reached the edge of the fence enclosing his area. "heeelloooooo?" The duo trotted up to him. "Whacha up tooo?" Hydro and me explained our situation. "Sooo...Can I come?" He asked, gray face lighting up. We looked to eachother questioningly before nodding.

Sage swiftly jumped the fence and we all trotted off into the nearby forest, along the Takaheiko River...

...

"Haaa...I...gotta...uhhg-" I fell to the grass, pooped by the 4-mile run we'd just made, trying to escape Owner's range. Sighing tiredly, I allowed the blackness to engulf me...

...

"Glade..." I mutter, rising to contousness-and a massive headach. "Oh." I sigh, coming fully from my dream. "Wha-Where am I?" I'm in medium room littered with pillows, blankets, soft toys, and food and water bowls. "Hm... Hydro? Sage? Guys?!" I notice a large door and tackle it immediately, but it does no good. So instead, I start howling loudly, hoping to catch the ears of my friends.

"Alright, alright! That's enough now." A muscular voice ringed. Just then, the door opened, making me back up and revealing a man of about his thirties. "oh. You'r the one I found in the field. Poor thing." He muttered, lifting me into his arms. I instinctivly flinched on contact, but didn't resist, remembering what Owner would do if I ever did. But, surprising me, this man didn't hit me, he didn't give me a pill, didn't hook me up to a mussle and leash. No, he started stroking my furr, allowing me to lay down in his arms, purring lightly. "Atta boy. Don't be afraid. But I guess you must be from an abusive trai-owner, hu? You didn't atteck, but flinched pretty strongly. Poor thing..." He repeated.

He walked down a short hall, still holding me gentaly but firmly in his arms. "Yo! Shino!" He yelled aggitatedly, sitting at a kitcen table, still not putting me down. After a moment, a gold jolteon came from behind a door and I was placed on the tile floor. "Shino, check it out. I found this cub out in the field yesterday," So I'd been ther a whole day, hu? "And I need you to tell me the name and gender. So hop to it!"

Sighing dramaticly, Shino walked over to me and sat down. The man put down some lettered cards and sat in a chair. "So, kid, what's your name?" Shino's voice was surprisingly low.

"I, uh...Phyclone...or Phyc...or whatever..." I muttered, feeling intimidated by the larger evolution. Sparing a glance up, I noticed him looking at me curiously.

"Well, uh, Phyc. One sec." He took four cards in his mouth, rearranged them, and presented them to his master, who nodded then waved his hand expectantly. Sighing heavily, Shino turned back to me. "Humans. Can't even tell genders properly." He muttered.

"Hu?" I asked curiously.

"I, uh...Nothing." He jumped up on the table and sat infront of the man. After a second, he tapped his tail twice on the table.

"A girl, hu?" Shino repeated the action in response. "Kay then. Take her to the rooms, will ya? I'm pretty tired today-gonna just go to bed."

Shino nodded his gold head befor jumping down next to me. "come on." He ordered, motioning me to the door he'd come out of. We walked in and I followed, trotting to keep up with his fast pace. I walked in to a room like the one from before. Then Shino filled me in:

Turns out, the man was named Daton Wills and an electrical pokemon trainer. He'd found me alone in a field not far from here yesterday and taken me back.

Sighing tiredly, I laid my head down on one of the many pillows and glanced around the room. Other than us, there were an electabuz, a couple pichu, pikachu, a mareep, and a richu. Shino walked closer to me and laid down, pressing his side to mine. My head shot up, surprised. "I...It's cold here lately. Thought you'd be cold." He explained quietly, looking away from me.

Overcoming my shock, I smiled warmly. "Thank you..." I said, drifting off to sleep, pressing back against him as well. I thought I'd felt him tense, but I couldn't be sure, because I was already being engulfed in darkness...

**...**

"Mmmm... Glade...Come back...Glade..." I was shaken awake and quickly got to my feet, as I was tought -tortured- to do. "Hm?" It took a moment for me to realize where I was, and relaxed, falling back to the pillow I'd been laying on.

"Who's Glade?" I jumped in surprise at Shino's low voice. "So, who's Glade?" He repeated.

"Oh! Uh...I guess...I guess you could say he was my...Oh, I don't know!" I stuttered nervously. I always felt akward and defensive when talking about the vaporeon. Shino gave me a calm look, with a hint of hurt in his eyes, and laid back down. He touched my smaller paw with his muzzle, and I laid back down as well, though no longer touching him. "Sorry..."I muttered, before hot tears streaked down my face.

"I, uh! Ummm...Phyc? What's wrong?" Shino asked nervously. You could tell he wasn't used to this sort of thing. He gentaly put his gold paw over my brown one and nudged me with the top of his head, a worried expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just.." Sighing heavily, I rested my chin on his paws. "Glade was my mate, of sorts."

Shino looked utterly shocked -probobly about me having a mate so young- before thinking about my words. "'Was'?"

I nodded solemly. "Yeah. We never mat_**ed**_, but we were planning to once I was fully grown. But then..." I trailed off for a moment. "Then Owner tried to take me in for early breeding because I developed quickly. It didn't go well and Owner took Glade away. I never saw him again. It's always been like that. I never met my father. My mother was taken away from me once I was weened. My brother and sister were always kept seperate from me and eachother. For a long time, I decided not to get close to anyone. The enevitable was too painful. But then I met my best friend, Hydro. We finnaly got out. I fell asleep and when I woke up..." Fresh tears welled up in my eyes.

Shino put his head on top of mine, breathing quietly into my fur. I was thankful for his comforting, and it took everything I had to remember not to get close- it would just end badly. We stayed like that for a while, just soaking in eachother's presence.

"Shino!" We both looked up at Daton's voice. The large man opened the door and looked in. "Shino, it's time for your daily training..." He trailed off as he saw that we were so close. "Well," He started, smiling broadly now. "It seems like you've become quite close. That's good. You should be more sociable, Shino." He walked over and patted my head roughly. "Atta girl. You be good, now. Me and Shino need to go train. Why don't you get aquainted with the others?" I looked around and noticed that there were now more pokemon in the large room. There were the ones from before, but there was also a piplup, charmander,charmeleon, pidgeyotto, buneary, riolu, and umbreon.

Daton and Shino trotted off quickly and then charmeleon walked up to me. "Hey, who are you?" He asked rather agressivly. I noticed all the other pokemon seemed to look away. "Hey, SHRIMP! I _asked_ you a question. You gonna answer?"

I glared at him, mentaly unleashing all my training on him. "Sorry. I'm Phyclone. Or Phyc for short."

"Short's right!" He cackled and I inwardly groaned. He was one of _those _guys.

"Whatever." Looking irritated suddenly, he marched off elswhere. Sighing thankfully, I started playing with a rubber ball, rolling, pouncing on, and rolling it again. After a while of this, the pidgeyotto landed beside me. " I'm Celena. Can I play?" She asked kindly. I smiled brightly and nodded, throwing the ball high in the air. Celena cought it in her beak before tossing it in my direction. I tapped it with my snout and it went flying back up.

We played this strange game of pass for over an hour. Then the door opened, revealing Daton, Shino, and an espeon. "Shino!" I called, my tail wagging. Shino quickly made his way over to me and Celena.

"Hey, Phyc. Guess you've met Celena." I nodded happily. "Cool." He said simply.

"Well, I'm going to go now. But, Phyc! Let's play again soon!"

"Yeah! Bye, Celena!" She took off in flight and I turned back to Shino. "Hi, Shino. How'd training go?" I asked, genuinly curiouse.

"Well, I really just practiced my old moves. Nothing special."

I sighed dreamily. "That sounds like so much fun."

The gold pokemon gave me a questioning look. "But you're a level thirty. You must have trained plenty, too." Shino stated, sitting down.

"Well, yeah. But Owner never let me just practice. He used machines and hard battles with pokemon way over my level. It hurt a lot. So, your kind of training sounds like a lot of fun to me. Ya know?" He nodded slowly.

The rest of the day, we ate dinner, talked a lot, and Shino started teaching me how to read human books. By night time, I was really tired and pretty happy, though I still missed my friends. Shino laid down with me like we did before, and I rose my head to a series of ghasps and murmmers. I glanced up and saw that everyone was staring at us. "What are they staring at?" I asked shino, prodding him gentaly. As soon as he looke dup, everyone looked away, now seeming to mind their own buisness. I sighed tiredly. "Whatever." And I laid back down to sleep.

But then I heard her. "SHINO!" The shout nearly scared me out of my own skin. I heard Shino groan rather loudly beside me as the espeon ran up to us. She surprised me by using headbutt and sending me flying about 4 feet with a muttered 'Oofff!'. "Shino's MINE! You stay away, you little..._rat! Shrimp! Bug!_" She screached.

I picked myself off the ground -with a painful 'pop!' from my leg- with fire in my eyes. _How _**dare**_ she just attack me like that?! What'd I ever do to _**her**_?!_ Without hesitation, I lept at her and used a vicous Bite. Hollaring in pain, she stumbled back. Growling agressivly, I snorted and laid back down beside Shino, without touching him. "What a way to wake up..." I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes, but kept my ears peeled for another attack. Which came soon enough.

Not even a minute had passed before I felt myself being raised into the air. Opening my eyes, I found the espeon using Phychic. Then I felt quite a _shock._..


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhh!" I screached. The pain seemed to triple. On instinct, I thrashed around, but to no avail.

"_INO!_" The door slammed open, revealing Daton with Celena perched high on his shoulder. "Ino, put Phyc down _NOW_. I _won't_ tolerate this behavior!" Suddenly, I fell to the ground, breathing hoarsly. "Phyc..." Daton fell to his knees and lifted me into his arms, giving me a conserned look. Then his eyes shot up to _'Ino'_. "Ino, go to the hall. We'll decide your punishment soon enough." With a huff of defiance, the espeon stalked off out the wooden door. My master turned back to me. "Phyc, are you ok?"

I nodded faintly in reply before laying my head down on his arm, too tired to hold it up any longer. "Phyc?" a conserned voice etched. I opened my eyes to meet those of Shino. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

I almose laughed, though it would have hurt too much. "What do you think? Yeah, screaming in agony is a new work out rutine." I muttered sarcasticly.

"Sorry.." He muttered. I sent him an apologetic smile before Daton stood up, still holding me tight, and walked out of the room.

"Shard." He ordered. In response, the umbreon followed us duptifuly. "Hang on, Phyc." Daton rushed us into his black van, setting me on the seat behind his own. The umbreon lept in and sat beside me, glancing at me every few minutes throughout the ride. When we finaly stopped, Daton quickly took me and rushed into a large building with a red on it. When we got in, he went to a counter and the woman behind it ghasped at the poor sight of me.

"Chansey! Bring her to the ER immediately!" The woman screached. A large pinkish pokemon came out of nowhere and took me from Daton. As she rushed off, I heard my master saying, "Please save her, Nurse Joy..."

The chansey laid me down on a white table and the nurse ran in. "Ok, then. Hold still now." She said soothingly as she attached cords to my face and chest. Stroking my tail gentaly, the chansey put a breather cap thing over my mouth, and it all went black...

**...**

"_Phyclone... Phyclone, wake up already!" Said a voice, sounding amused. _

_"Hmmm?" I hummed, feeling light as a feather. _

_The voice laughed deeply. "Phyclone..." All faded into black._

_**^^^As the twisting wind, you blo-ho me away. **_

_**A child bound by fire...**_

_**As the crying pheonix, you light the night and day.**_

_**Running from the seas...**_

_**As the tortured waves, you cool my heart and soul.**_

_**Ripping through the land...**_

_**A Phyclone; that is you...^^^**_

_Suddenly, the loving song switched to one of horror and grief..._

_**^^^Father Dear...Don't hurt her...She hasn't done an-y-thing wrong.**_

_**Mother Dear...Don't you hear her?..She's been cry-ing all night long.**_

_**Brother Dear...Please don't judge her...You've yet to hear her song.**_

_**A child shivers, cold tonight.**_

_**Her limbs go limp, heart filled with fright.**_

_**Nobody hears her screams,**_

_**for she only speaks her voice **_

_**deep in her dreams. **_

_**Love never loves, but only kills.**_

_**Tonight she cries. Her heart: It stills.**_

_**They've yet to notice her breathing's stopped.**_

_**Her fear is gone; The cold is topped.**_

_**Tears fall on burning fires.**_

_**Her eyes tempt their desires.**_

_**Rivalries cast a shadow in the night. **_

_**She doesn't run; She stays to fight. **_

_**Blood spills; She holds the gem close.**_

_**Hiding, she does not what she knows...^^^**_

_I'm running through a tunnel lined with clocks, all ticking loudly. 'Must...catch...him...' I thought exhaustedly, panting with the effort of moving further. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by forest, one filled with unknown plants. However, I pay no notice to the plants, the distant calls of many animals, nor the eyes gazing intently upon me. No, my eyes only seek his pale furr..._

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. "What...?"

"Phyc!" I turned weakly to see Daton beside my white bed. "Phyc, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" I groaned. _Everything_ hurt! I rolled over on my side, feeling the ach in my back.

"Mr. Wills. Please be more quiet. This _is_ a pokemon center." The nurse gave my master a scornful look from the doorway. Then she turned to me. "Phyc, don't worry. You'll be out of here in a few minutes. IF, that is, your master decides to fill out his load of the paperwork!" Daton rubbed his neck, embarassed.

They both walked out of the room, leaving me there alone.

_Skit! Skit! _I turned to the window, and you could guess who was perched there, covered in sweat.

"HYDRO!" I jumped out of bed and threw my paws around him, tears of joy making my eyes sting. "Hydro, I've missed you SO MUCH! How have you been? WHERE have you been?" I splurted, breatheless.

"I've been okay." He said simply. We just sat on the bed for a few minutes, enjoying eachother's preasence.

"Phyc!" I looked over to find Daton in the doorway, a pokeball already letting out red light. The richu from the house appeared before me, looking ready to rumble.

"No!" I yelped, leaping in front of him. "Please don't! Hydro didn't do anything wrong! Richu, you remember me, right? This is a missunderstanding!"

Richu looked flabbergasted. "My name's Rayze, not Richu. I'd be happy to help you out, but how you gonna tell the boss? I gotta listen to him, whatever he says."

I thought for a moment. "Hmrf." I huffed and lept over by Hydro, wrapping my tail around him. I looked up at Daton, hoping he got the message.

"Phyc? Do you know this pokemon?" I slapped my tail on the ground twice, like I'd seen Shino do a couple of times. "Well, well, well. What'a ya know?" He muttered, returning Rayze to his pokeball. Daton crouched down and reached out his hand. Seeing Hydro's sceptical look, I nudged him farword until my master could reach him. He heavily flinched, just like I did in the begining. "You must've come from the same owner as Phyc, hu?" Daton muttered, stroking the head of the reluctant buizle.

"Be nice. This is my new master. He won't hit you or anything. He's been nothing but kind to me, so he'll be nice to you too." I told/ordered him, pressing my shoulder to his flank.

Then I jumped up into Daton's arms, proving my point. He held me just like he did on that first day. "Well, then. What should we do...? If you want, you can come with us, unless you've been captured?" He said, raising an amused eyebrow.

Hydro puffed out his chest proudly, holding his breath. I poked him in the belly, letting all the air explode out, and giggled. He smiled and turned to my master, nodding.

On the car ride home, Hydro kept complaining about EVERYTHING! I just ignored him and thought about seeing my friends again-and dreaded seeing _Ino_.

"Come on, Out ya go!" Said Daton cheerfully, opening the door of the van. "You've been in the pokemon center for three days, Phyc. Everyone missed you." I fought the urge to scream at him about Ino and the charmelion. "Come on." Daton repeated, opening the door to the building.

We walked down some hallways and came to another room. As we went in, I saw that Shino, _Ino_, the charmelion, and Rayze were already in there. I wagged my tail as Daton announced, "Hey guys, Phyc's back! Behave, Ino, or I'll feed you to murcrow!" With that, he walked off to do whatever.

"Shino!" I yelped, running over and twitching my ear in greeting.

"Phyc! Are you feeling better?" I nodded, then motioned over to Hydro.

"Remember when I told you about a friend I was separated from? Well, this is Hydro! Hydro, this is Shino."

Shino said hi, and Hydro just nodded. "Why you-"

"Oh, brother." I mumbled.

"You RAT! How dare you talk to my Shino?!" Ino hissed.

"I dare willingly!" I spat back, openly smirking. The espeon's eyes lit up purple, but this time, I was ready. I lept to the side and used iron tail, scoring a goal on her side. She fell to the ground in a heap, still glaring up at me. "Don't think I'll fall for the same trick twice. I'm not as young as I look." I hissed into her ear.

"How old are you, Phyc? You never told me." Shino had trotted up beside me.

"Well, I'm about 3."

"Months?"

"Years, you pricklefur!" Everyone seemed speachless. I huffed and stormed over to a corner full of pillows, laying down.

"Sorry, Phyc!" Shino called, trotting over to me again. "But why haven't you evolved yet, then?"

I sighed, still tired. "My owner used some medicine that keeps me from evolving. It should wear off at some point. I guess the buyer just wanted to see what pups would look like bred from an eevee." I spat, scowling at the ground.

"Bred?!"

"Yeah. The reason me and Hydro ran away was because Owner was gonna sell me to some guy named . They said he wanted me at level 35 for breeding and battling. That's just really how it goes at Owner's." I shrugged tiredly.

Shino layed down against me and I was aware of orange fur on my other side as I drifted off to a world of orange and gold...

_**...**_

"What do you want?" I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the light.

"Master told me to bring the eevee to him." It was a strangly low voice.

"I have a name, you know." I yawned, stretching. "I'm Phyc." I turned to see the embreon from before being blocked by Shino, who had raised hackles. "Daton wants me, hu? Kay, just leat the way, Wringer." I smirked, mentioning the yellow rings around him. "Sorry, I mean Shard. Let's go. Bye, Shino." He dipped his head and layed back down.

We left the comfy room and walked down tons of hallways, finaly coming out to a huge backyard, if you could call it that. It went on for acres. I could see a pond, large stream, field, woods, and some rocky land dotted with boulders. Daton was seated in the field, right beside a large tree.

When we reached him, he smiled. "Well, Phyc, how'd you like to get some training done?" I nodded exitedly. I was eager to learn how my new master trained his pokemon. "Then, what level are you now?"

I thought carefully, trying to remember the human numbers Shino had tought me. After a moment, I managed a rough **35** in the dirt. "Really? That's amazing! I bet you're just about to evolve! To start with, why don't you show me the moves you know?" He asked, smiling broadly at me.

I trotted over to one of the few trees in the field and took a deep breath, wanting to impress my new trainer. I lept at the bark of a low branch and snapped it in half using good old Bite. Glancing back, I was filled with pride by the approving nod Daton gave me. Afterwards, I showed him my Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Take Down.

Daton nodded, thinking deeply. "The moves are pretty basic, but you've completely mastered them." He smirked down at me. "That Take Down could out-power a ryhorn!" My master chuckled deeply, showing off dimples. "Well, Phyc, would you like to battle?"

I nodded and he went inside, telling me to stay put. I wandered around for a while and stopped at the stream for a drink. The quickly flowing water was crystal clear, showing off some water pokemon. Looking in, I noticed some goldeen swimming around and decided to try my luck.

I waded into the stream and stood completely still, staring down by the rocks. Then, as one swam near, I lunged at a goldeen, closeing my eyes against the splash. I came up holding my trophy in my mouth, head high.

"Phyc!" came a call I instantly recognised as Daton. "Where are you?" I ran over back to the field and set my catch down in front of him, wrapping my tail around my paws. "Wow, Phyc! Did you catch this yourself?" I nodded eagerly. "That's great! Mabey I'll put you on kitchen duity, to catch fresh ingredients."

I smiled, liking the idea of being of some use.

"Hey." I turned to see the charmeleon leaning against the tree, smirking widely. "Guess we'll be battling," He narrowed his eyes. "so promise to go easy on me." I growled lightly, so Daton couldn't hear. "Oh, aren't you eager to please the _Master_. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine with a _Daddy's Kit!_" I kneeded the ground, clawing at the dirt beneath my paws.

"Well, Chaz, this is Phyc, the newcomer. But don't underestimate her," He grinned evilly. "She's not as young or innocent as she looks." He stood up straight and walked over to a tree, sitting against it. "For this match, I won't be instructing either of you. Phyc, I already have an idea on your basic power, speed, stuff like that. But I need to see about your all-out experience. Now, both of you get some space apart." He waved his arms around dramaticly.

We both ran until we were about a battle field-length apart. "Aaaaand...GO!"

I kept my distance for a moment, taking everything in. I'd fought fire types before, but never a charmeleon. My paws worked their own way instinctively, padding slowly across the grass. Each step was planned and silent. I eyed Chaz wearily, facing up to an unknown opponent. All thoughts flew from my head, instantly replaced with instinct. Nothing but instinct.

After a few moments, Chaz lept at me. I instantly guaged him as a power fighter. His moves were quick, but clumsy, leaving wide openings that I cornered within a second.

Dodging the blow, I realized he was "testing the waters." He drug back quickly, making another reach of distance. 'Well trained.' I thought. 'He's steadily testing me. Seeing how far he can go.' I decided to do a some-what bold move. I sped in with a Quick Attack, falling back at the last minute and whipping around in a slamming Iron Tail.

"Gah!" the dragon yelped, taking a few steps backwards to avoid falling. I took this as an opertunity and tried to use Bite on his arm. But I was bushed back by a face full of flames. I darted away, shaking my head furiously. Luckily, none of my fur cought fire.

I blinked and Chaz was up on me again, bringing pale claws shredding down across my face. I yelped in pain and lept back, squirming on the ground, paws glued to my face. I felt something sticky under my paws and realized three wounds on my face were gushing blood, two running across my eyes. "Ahhh!" I screamed, feeling the burn of my sweaty fur sticking to the open gashes.

"Oh my... Oh, Mew!" I heard Chaz bellow.

"I-it's okay," I whimpered. "It d-doesn't hurt th-that b-b-bad." Before I knew it, I was swept up into strong arms.

"Phyc," said Daton, straining for calm. "Can you open your eyes? Try for me. Open your eyes."

I tried cracking them a slit, but instantly squeezed them closed, feeling the agonizing burn of the slightest light. I cried out again, louder this time. My injuries had been serious before, but I'd never been hit in the eyes. I never could have imagined the pain it could cause.

I both felt and heard Daton running to the house with me still in his arms. The Human's breathing was ragged and his muscles were strained, obviously trying to keep calm. I heard doors slamming open and curious pokemon asking what was happening. None of them got an answer as Daton slowly sat me down in the back seat of the van, closing the door loudly in a rush.

"Chaz," He said, voice cracking slightly. "Sit in the back with her. Keep her from rolling off." He rushed to the front seat and started it up, breathing heavily.

I felt a warm body next to me and let out another small whimper. A muzzle was pressed against my side gently. "Y-you'll be fine, okay? You'll be j-just fine. D-d-don't worry." He was trembling against me, obviously feeling bad.

"Y-yeah." I whispered. "You're r-right." I pressed a little closer to him. "Th-thanks." He seemed to take in a short breath, holding it in a bit.

"Yeah." He whispered, licking behind my brown ear. "I'm sorry."

_**...**_

"Mmm?" I groaned, not opening my eyes. There was somebody arguing nearby, but it seemed faint, like the background music in movies. I just moaned, feeling stiff all over. "Somebody turn everythink back on." I muttered to myself. But nothing happened. So I just decided to go with whatever, drifting off again...

_**...**_

_"Oh, hi Glade. Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." I whispered lazily._

_He chuckled, a low, mighty sound. "Sorry," He replied. "I've been busy." He laid down next to me in the grass, though I didn't notice him entirely._

_My eyes rested on the water the grass banked. It was a simple little stream that I could leap across, if I wanted to. But I didn't. I just gazed down into the rippling light. "Glade." I whispered, not looking up._

_"Yes?" came his gental reply. Slowly, large snowflakes began to coat the grass, rippling in the water._

_"What does the snow become once it melts?"_

_Though I never looked, I could feel his cool gaze. "That depends," He said, "on whether snow is melting, or whether something else is being freed." _

_I turned my gaze to him, my eyes unfocused from the movement. "What would happen if I said both were true?" Both my gaze and voice were unsteady._

_His expressionless eyes looked into my own. "Then the answer is Spring."_

_I looked back to the now slowing stream. "Spring." I repeated. "The snow becomes Spring." My paws tingled with the smallest sensation of fear. "But then again, I'll never see when Spring comes. So will I always feel the biting chill of winter, of ice beneath my paws?" I dipped a paw into the nearly still, icey water. "So how will I ever know?"_

_"You'll know." came the reply. "Others will tell you of the change. And with this knowledge, you'll feel the grass underfoot, and the sun on your fur." He fell silent for a bit. "But for that to happen," he said slowly, "you'll have to ask for their help." _

_I took a tentave step into the still water. "They'll tell me," I said to myself. "But without seeing the sun, all will be frozen over..."_

_**...**_

"Aw, man.." I groaned, feeling an intense burning on my face. The room was pitch black, not a hint of light. My body trembled slightly, but I managed to lift a shakey paw. "Hey..." I called hoarsly. "Anybody there?" I scarily realized that the room wasn't dark, I couldn't open my eyes! I whimpered in fear and pain, now shivering.

"Oh!" I heard someone scramble around nearby and twitched my ear as the sound faded. Whoever it was had left.

A couple minutes latter, though, someone came near. Their footsteps were light and quiet. "Phyc," a woman said softly. "Phyc, it's me, Nurse Joy. You remember me, don't you?" A hand set down on my head gently and I flinched slightly. "It's okay. You're in the Pokemon Center. I just called Daton and he'll be here soon. I take it you can't see?" I grunted. "That's to be expected. Don't worry," she soothed. "everything's fine."

I whimpered again and let out a big shiver. The room was freezing! "One moment." Joy said, and stood up. I listened as the walked over to what I assumed was a cabinet and walked back. I purred lightly as two blankets were layed over me. Joy rubbed behind my ears and spoke soothing words to me for a while more, never leaving my trembling side.

A ding sounded and Nurse Joy stood up abroughtly. "That's Daton." She said. "He's here to pick you up and take you home." She left the room.

"Phyc?" came a tentive voice. I purred, ralizing it was Daton. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up in his arms with the blanket still around me.

"Here," Joy said. "This should make her more comfortable on the ride back."

Daton shifted my weight and set me down on a pillow. "Thank you for the basket." Daton thanked her. "You said you had a list for me?"

"Oh, yes. These are all the medications and procedures. I expect you have them all at home?" There was a pause, which I assumed he nodded. "Good. And I'm sorry I can't let her stay here. We're just so full and-"

"It's alright." Daton interrupted. "I understand. Besides," He added. "It'll be nice to have her with me instead of worrying myself to death."

Joy agreed. They talked for a bit more before saying goodby. Daton took me out-in the basket- to the van and set me in the front seat beside him. "Time to go home." He told me.

The ride was quick and quiet. Now at the house, Daton set me and the basket down in a room. There were other pokemon in it-I could smell them- but they were all quiet.

"Hello?" I called, wanting to break the silence.

After a moment, a reply came. "Phyc," It was Celena. "How do you feel?"

I sighed. "Fuzzy. Kinda scared. I can't see anything, Celena."

There was a pause. "Well, I assumed that. There are bandages over your eyes."

"How long's it been?"

"Since you've been gone? Over a week. We were all pretty worried about you. You went out to train with Daton, but then he came running through the halls. You were all bloody." She seemed almost scared talking about it. "You weren't moving and neither Daton or Chaz would say anything. They just ran out the door and drove off. What happened?" She seemed genuinly concerned.

"Nothing, really. Daton had me and Chaz battle, so he could see my experience or whatever. I got scratched in the eyes."

"Chaz clawed you in the eyes?! What's wrong with him?! I swear to Mew, if I ever see him again-"

"It's okay." I interrupted. "It's not a big deal. It was a battle, after all." I shrugged weakly.

There was a pause. "Phyc," she said shakily, uncertainly. "How were you trained before you came here? What were you told to do in battle?"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Did you have to-"

"Phyc!" The door slammed open and someone came barelling in.

"Who's there?!" I demanded firmly. Not being able to see was making me twitchy. All the loud sounds were just making it worse. "What's going on?"

Then the door opened again, only more quietly. "Shino!" Daton scorned. "Look, you've scared her half to death! You sound like a poneyta stampede!"

Suddenly, I felt the tip of a muzzle pressed into my fur. "I...Sorry." Shino mumbled into my pelt, making me shiver. "I didn't mean to surprise you." He laid down beside the basket and licked behind my ears. Though I still couldn't see, my fur rippled under the heavy gazes of my friends. I could smell Ino, but even she probably felt a bit sorry for me.

For the next few hours, Shino never left my side, and Celena talked with me about things that didn't really matter. But I was thankful for her efforts. After a long, tiring day, I drifted off to sleep with my friends surrounding me..


	3. Chapter 3

"Grmm..." I rumbled grumpily as something nudged me. It nudged my shoulder again and I swatted at it, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Phyc," they coaxed. "Phyc, wake up."  
I tried to open my eyes and panicked for a moment when everything stayed black. Then I calmed, remembering my injury. "Waz up?" I questioned tiredly.

"It's me, Shino. Daton has your food and...medicine ready. Time to eat." I lifted my head just as I was lifted to some sort of table.

"Mew I'm hungry." I mumbled to myself.

I felt something placed in front of me, nudging my paws. "Eat." It was Daton. "I made you some goldeen steak; figured you liked the fresh one well enough."

I sniffed the slab of meat before taking a small bite. I could taste the medicine powdered over it, but just focused on the juicy fish pokemon. Daton was right-I loved it. When I was finnished, I licked my mouth and began cleaning my paws.

In the middle of the job, Daton lifted me into his arms just like he always did. "Oh, Phyc. I..." His words faded away and I licked him on the cheek, showing him that it wasn't his fault. "I know. Sorry." He set me back down in my basket. "Oh, and you have another visitor."

I heard paws shuffling in and instantly felt the room stiffen. Celest let out a deep sound that I couldn't recognise.

"Hi, Chaz." I said calmly. I really didn't blame him for anything.

"Hey." He responded, voice quivering slightly.

I could tell he felt really guilty, and it made me feel kind of bad. "Hey, Chaz?" I asked. There was a grunt. "Mind fetching we a blanket? It's kind of chilly." I heard frantic scrambling around and inwardly giggled. I felt a thick blanket being put over my back and shoulders and smiled to my right. "Thanks."

"Y-Yeah. And...Sorry."

"No big deal. It doesn't hurt." I lied. He grunted and I heard him start to shuffle away. "Mind doing me one more favor?" The red lizard was instantly by my side. "Tell me what went on after I left. I have a feeling I've heard some bogus stories. Just tell me what really went down." I laid my ear on my paws. "Lies hurt more than truth."

"You mean like you saying that your eyes don't hurt?" He asked rhetorically.

"Ah, you're not such a phyduck after all." I smirked. "Okay, so it KINDA hurts. No biggy." He grunted. I sighed. "Okay, it's killin' me. I feel like wormbles are digging around in my eye sockets. Happy?"

"Better." He replied, obviously amused. He layed down next to me beside the basket and Shino let out a deep growl.

"Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't hear, pidgey-brain. No offence, Celena."

"None taken." Came a reply from across the room.

"Come on, it's not his fault. We were having a battle and I got hurt. Happens all the time. It doesn't make him a bad pokemon just because he can defend himself properly." I twitched an ear at Chaz. "No biggie."

I felt the room tense around me in anticipation of a fight, when the door squeeked open, revealing a familiar scent. "Hydro!" I yelped leaping out of my basket towards the sound. I took two steps and crumbled to the floor, feeling an intense pain in my head. "Oh...Oh, Mew..." I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Phyc! What happened? Phyc!" Hydro panicked, leaping all around me.

"Oh, Mew. Shut up!" I hollered. "Sorry." I added when he was quiet. "I guess too much noise...Whoa!" I fell to the floor, panting. I moaned rapidly, heart pounding.

Suddenly, images swept through my head:

Me as a kit, trembling in a cage, not knowing what was happening.

Me still as a kit, watching as hundreds of my dear friends were taken away, never to return and as others were killed before my eyes, screaming in agonizing pain. My eyes wide with terror at everything that happened around me.

The day Glade was taken away for resisting Owner, plowing blocks of ice futilely against his steel bars.

And so many other terrible memories of my not-so-distant past flew across my mind, old wounds reopening, new realizations dawning meaningless.

Then my eyes flew open and I was on the floor, a black and yellow head leaning over me.

"Are you awake now?" asked Shard. He looked tired and beaten-down. literally. He was covered with bruises and had a large gash across his forehead, straight through the glowing circle.

I didn't answer, just curled up in a ball and shivered. I couldn't quite remember what I'd seen in the visions, only that it terrified me. Only that something awful had just happened to me-or mabey someone else. I felt as though I were back in my dream from before, leaning over a frozen stream, so temped to dip in and feel everything fade...

A snout nudged my shoulder and I winced. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't..." Chaz trailed off.

I grunted. My legs flexed to rise, only to colapse back onto the ground. My legs wouldn't support my body any more than grass supported tree trunks. I craned my neck back to look at my hunches. They were covered with claw marks and deep bruises.

"Relax." Grunted Shard. "I garentee you won't stand for a week, unless you're some kind of Restore-using starmi."

"What..." My voice choked, throttled raw from screaming.

Then I noticed it. _I could __**SEE**__!_

"Ah!"I shreiked, full of joy. "I can...AH!" Speaking just wasn't happening at that moment. But every time I moved my eyes, I winced. It still hurt quite a bit. Despite the pain, tears streamed down my face, soaking my muzzle. "I can see..." I muttered, tears blurring my vision. "I can see."

I don't know how long I cried. It could have been seconds, or hours. But after a time, Chaz walked up and started licking my wounds. I gave him a grateful, albeit tired, smile. "Thanks." I croaked, feeling the results of so much screaming and crying.

Then Shino came up and nearly butted Chaz aside. He started cleaning my fur and smoothing it out. "All clean." He announced when he was done. He bent his neck to look me in the eye. "You okay?"

I grunted. "Wormbles are crawling around my eyes, Zapdose decided to perch itself on my back, and my legs feel like weeds," I smirked. "but I'm cool."

He smiled and nuzzled my fur. "Good." His voice raised a notch. "I was afraid

getting your eyes clawed out by a wild pokemon would hurt or something!"

I could hear a deep growl from the corner and saw that Chaz was still in the room. "I didn't _mean_ to hurt her." He snapped, prowling over to us.

Shino snarled. "What do you mean you didn't _mean_ to hurt her? You still did! Because of you, Phyc couldn't see for over a week!" He bared his teeth and stalked up to meet Chaz. "_And_ you've been a suck up ever since! You act like a lost kit. Seeking forgiveness and closure from some humans for digging through their trash! And that's where you belong, the trash! Plus, you-" He was cut off as my paw collided with his shoulder.

"Shino!" I scolded. "He obviously feels bad about it and he didn't try to kill me, so LAY OFF!" I stomped my foot on the floor for emphasis. "Really, who's acting like a kit? You're being way immature." I laid back down and sighed, feeling my old and fresh wounds opening up as my limbs flex in anger.

Shino seemed utterly shocked that I disagreed with him. "But he hasn't liked you from the beginning! And he's always so mean and rude to everyone!"

I smirked. "Wow." I said simply.

"What?" questioned Shino.

"Shino, you just listed every fiber of your being!" I burst out laughing, tears of joy and pain streaming down my cheeks.

"I-uh-well-I..." He stuttered.

"Think about it." I continued. "When have I EVER seen you being polite? It's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just funny. And you seemed pretty weary of me too, at first. Mew, you were reluctant to tell Daton my gender! You always had one eye on me, like I could explode at any second!" I laughed gingerly.

"I wasn't-"

"Aw, shut up." I interrupted. "We're friends now, so it doesn't matter. Besides, what'd I say about lying?"

"Uh, sorry." the jolteon whispered.

I nodded. "Hydro?"

"Yeah?" asked the buizle.

I smirked. "I'm hungry again."


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned. It always felt wierd to wake up in the silence of a peaceful home.

"Morning." I turned to see Hydro on my right, looking slightly ruffled from sleep.

"Morning." I responded.

We sat in that peaceful silence for a while, just relaxing in the luxury of peace and quiet.

"Oh, I guess you're already up." a cirtain unbreon noted, walking up to where we lay.

"No dip." I stretched. "What's up?"

He sat in front of the pillow I was now seated on. "I... I wanted to ask for a favor." I swore I detected a hint of pink beneath his ebony fur.

"Mmm hmmm?"

"I-it's...ya see...I..." He stuttered, looking at the floor. He sighed. "Daton asked me to...do him a favor. Ya see, he got an eevee kit and asked me to take care of it, but..."

I laughed inwardly, having never before seen the umbreon so flustered. "But you have no experience with young so you want me to do it for you?" I guessed.

"Uh, NO, NO! Not _for _me, _with_ me. I don't want to let Daton down, but I need some help." His ears were flat against his head, which was lowered slightly.

"Well, okay, but I don't have much experience either..."

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, giving me a thankful lick behind the ear.

I giggled slightly as he lept off through the open door, quickly returning with a small bundle in his jaws. He set it at my feet and I see a pair of brown ears. "Aww..." I cooed. "He's so _cute!_" I bent and nudge the small eevee awake.

His ears perked up and he uncurls, his tail staying around his legs. His eyes are what surprise me as they peer quizicaly up at me- _purple._

"Wow...so what's his name?" I ask Shard, not taking my gray eyes from the _gorgeous_ purple ones.

Shard seemed startled a bit, probobly that I wasn't turned off by the...unususal, color. But really, my eyes may not be fancy, but eevees with gray eyes weren't exactly common. Most were either black or brown.

"Uh, he doesn't have one yet. You can choose." He layed down a couple steps from us, crossing his front paws, poker face in place.

"Really?" I demand, tearing my eyes from the tiny pokemon before me. He nods. "Awesome! Okay, ummm..." I think it over for a moment. What would fit the silent, strange, watching...Wow. He was exactly like shard. _Okay, back on topic!_ I thought hastily. "How about Fallon?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Fallon?"

"Yeah. Like a fallen angel. Because that's what he reminds me of! What do you think?"

Shard blinked. "Fine with me."

"YaY!" I exclaimed. "What do you think, Fallon?" I leaned down and licked the kit's scruff.

He mewed slightly, ever quiet as Shard. Fallon stood on shaky legs and walked over to me, laying down on my front paws.

The door creaked open again. "Shard?" called Daton. "How's... Now ain't that precious?" He walked over and lifted me from the ground as he always did. The kit started mewing hystericaly and I jumped down to nudge him genaly. "Adorable. I guess you're the little guy's new mama, Phyc." He squatted and tried to pet Fallon, but the eevee nipped his fingers sharply. "Yow! Fiesty little bugger, isn't he?"

I snickered as my master settled for petting my head instead. "Ata girl. You take good care of him." He turned to an ashamed-looking shard and patted him as well. "Don't worry. I sort of expected this. You made a good choice." He then stumbled out of the room, laughing silently.

"So...What now?" Questioned Hydro.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. But I have one problem."

"What's that?" Asked Shard nerveously.

I paused. Should I really say it out loud? "Uhhh...How's he gonna eat?"

There was silence. A lot of silence. Then Hydro broke out into hysterical laughter. "Well," He said through tears. "I guess you'll have to m-"

"Don't _even!_" I interupt him, starting a whole new round of laughter from the buizle.

Then, as if on cue, daton walked in with a mimi-bottle in his hands. He set it by my paws and whiped his hands on his pants. "Fresh Leafeon milk." He explained. "Wouldn't want you to have to do anything weird, girl." He chuckled, petting my head before leaving the small room once again.

"Well, that's conveniant." I muttered before flipping the bottle onto its side and nudging Fallon toward it. He soon smells the milk and starts sucking away on the rubber end.

Everything is calm for the few minutes it takes for the young pokemon to finnish. He let go of the bottle with a small _pop_ and slight burp before returning to lay on my front legs, outstretched as I lay on the blanket.

"And what is _this?!_"

"Uuugggg..." I groaned, rolling my eyes dramaticly.

Ino strutted up to us with a wicked smirk. "Been slutting around, Eevee? So who was it with?" She eyed Shard evily.

"_INO!_ Don't-"

"Shut the hell up." We all snapped our heads to the side to see Shard with bad intent in his eyes, glaring at the espeon before him. He stepped up so he was a half an inch from Ino's face. "Phyc's helping me take care of one of Daton's new kits. So if you've got a problem, consult HIM!" He growled deeply and the purple pokemon sprinted out the door with her tail between her legs.

"Uh," I started slowly. "Thanks."

Shard turned to me and seemed to cool down a bit. "Uh, yeah." He layed down on his paws. "Sorry you had to see that. I guess I went overboard." He closed his eyes and lowered his eyes in shame.

"No,no! I-it's okay...It just surprised me, is all..."I faded off and he looked up at me hopefully.

"Really? You're not mad, or...scared?"

"Wow. You put WAY too much credit in yourself. You weren't scary! Just kind of out of character." I smiled and nudged him while trying not to wake Fallon. "Don't worry about it."

He gives a small smile and it strikes me that I've never seen the umbreon smile before. "Wow." I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your just so...cute, when you smile."

Then his whole face turns a glistening red under the dark fur. "I-uh-um-just- uh..." He stuttered and I laughed.

"Uh...Phyc?" I turned to see Shino with a face as red as Shard's as he glances between the kit and me.

I couldn't take it. I burst out laughing. Everyone in the room (Me, the kit, Shard, Shino, the two charmanders, and Raize) stared at me in shock. "S-s-sorry." I stutter. "This is one of Daton's new kits. He gave it to Shard to take care of, and he asked me for some help." I explained between chokes, flicking the umbreon lightly with my tail.

Shino relaxed. "O-oh. That makes sense." He smiled and layed down to lay against me as he always does. But then...

_Scratch!_ Fallon slashed out with his claws at the jolteon, causing him a _jolt_ as he lept a step or two away. "Wow." He smiled tightly. "Guess he's a little protective."

I sighed. "Yeah. He seems to do that to everyone except me and Shard." I shifted my legs slightly and the kit purred. "Picky little squirt."

The jolteon smiled nervously and settled with laying down a little behind my hip. He relaxed at the lack of reaction.

Then we all sat there for the rest of the day. Celena came and a few other females came and fussed over Fallon, a few getting bitten or scratched.

_Wow._ I think. _He's just like I was._


	5. Chapter 5

"Sai!" I, along with Shard and Chaz, looked down at the young eevee, who had his brow knitted in concentration. "Sai!"

"Aww!" I purred. "I think he's trying to say Phyc! So cute..." I bent my head to lick behind Fallon's ear affectionately, brushing against grass in the process. We were out in the field for some fresh air and the kit seemed to be enjoying it quite well.

"Sai!" It sounded so childish and innocent, I couldn't help it- I giggled.

"Hey Shard," I said.

"What is it?"

"Not to pry or anything, buuuuut...Where'd Daton ever get a kit?" As I spoke, said kit cuddled into the fur lining my neck.

The umbreon shrugged. "From one of the females at the center. Some of them refuse to care for a kit fathered by an umbreon." His voice was velvet.

I froze. "A-an um-m-mbreon?"

He looked away. "Uh, yeah..."

"So...So this is your..." He nodded and I continued my cleaning the kit's fur, as I'd stopped in shock. _This is Shard's kit._ I thought wonderously. _His own young. And he trusted him to me. _"Well, I wish you'd have told me earlier." My tone was quiet but strangly husky.

"You don't want to be near him anymore. Or me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. His eyes cast low on the grass, looking away from me.

"W-what?!" I was astonished. How could he think that? "Why would you even _say_ that? It doesn't really make a difference. It just...surprised me, is all." I let my tail fall on the black pokemon's rump. "He's still adorable and you're still my friend."

Shard blinked and a huge, shining smile broke across his face, so big I was sure it must hurt. "Th-thank you." He stuttered, burrying his face in my side. We stayed like that for a while. I sat with Fallon on my front legs, Shard on my side. Chaz was quiet to my left, his breath blowing the tall grass slightly, his nose brushing the tip of my tail at my side.

"Have you ever heard the stories of an umbreon's offspring?" Shard asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

I didn't answer.

"It's said that an umbreon's kits are bad luck. That anyone who's close to them are sure to find an accident if not worse." He paused for a moment. "Pokemon and humans alike say that the dark power of an umbroen can't mix with the warm, light power of other pokemon and when they're forced together in a kit, it creates a...a monster." His ears blocked my veiw of his bright eyes. "They say umbreons are the pokemon of the deepest dark and-"

"Oh, who cares?" I interupted promptly.

Shard's head popped up at me in asonishment, but Chaz hardly seemed surprised.

"I mean, who cares what they think? It's not true. You know, I've always admired umbreons."

"A-admired?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you have dark power, and dark fur. But the rings on your body? The brightest things ever! I think the way you were made with so much dark was to emphasize the parts of you that are so bright and beautiful." I looked up to the setting sun. In the corner of the sky, you could see the pale moon just waking from its rest. "Everyone looks at the sun, but you're like the moon." I closed my eyes in the gental breeze. "Amazing to see, but only if you're willing to wait long enough for them to come out. If you're not patient enough to wait, you don't deserve the glorious sight."

Shard stared at me wonderously for a moment before his face dropped slightly. "Mabey, but dispite everything, everyone still only watches the sun." He looked to the sky, a sad yet whistful look in place.

"Yes." I confirm. "They will watch the sun. But you must remember one thing. The sun is only one of the many stars. It's unstable, and can never really be touched." I turned to him slowly. "The moon, however, is solid and strong. And while the sun is warm and keeps us through the day, the moon comforts us into cool and needed rest, letting us live another night." I leaned in and touched my nose to his forehead. "White cannot be without black. Life cannot be without death. The sun cannot be without the moon."

"You've got a hell of a way of looking at things." Chaz piped up.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, turning to the dragon-like pokemon.

He smiled sadly. "You're too excepting." Then he stood, stretched, and rumbled off towards the house. I stared after him, stunned for a moment.

"He still feels bad about the incident." Shard said casualy. Then his voice lowered. "And...And he really likes you...A lot of pokemon do." Then, without another word, he stood as well and followed Chaz, the small eevee deciding to follow his father. "E-Even..." He didn't stop. "Me too." He whispered the last two words, so I barely cought them.

I soppose I should have run after him, or asked for an explination, but I didn't. I just layed there, my fur blowing slowly in the gental breeze of the evening.

"Phyc." I turned as my paw set down in the house. Shino was standing there, his fur slightly on end. I guessed Shard had looked a bit...unhappy, as he came in.

I looked at him, at his ocean-blue eyes. His stubby tail. His sunny-golden fur... _**"Everyone still only watches the sun." **_My gray eyes widened as I figured it out. "The sun and the moon." I murmered.

"Hu?...Phyc?!" The jolteon asked, walking closer.

"He meant you." I looked directly at him, though not seeing him. My whole body trembled. My claws sunk deep into the hardwood floor. My fur tingled with a terrifying sensation. "You are the sun." I whispered.

_**"You know, Phyc, you're kind of like my personal moon."**_

The memories passed through me with painful speed.

_**"The moon? But my fur's brown, silly!"**_

"Ahhh!" I screached, blood pounding into my aching head.

_**"Yes. Didn't you know? The sun's only another star, and the Earth is too familiar. So you must be my moon." A silver chest was all I saw, the face blocked by a strange glare, as if made of glass. "You are my moon in this endless night. Without you, the dark would be undefeated. So, Phyc, promis me something."**_

I felt that my face was wet, but didn't really notice, too buisy screaming at the pain and painful memories.

_**"Waht is it? Anything for you!"**_

_**He gazed down at me lovingly and cuddled my much smaller head, making me giggle. "Promise me you'll never die. No matter what. Not until you grow old and have evolved and had kits...Even if something happens to me."**_

_**At that comment, my world seemed to tilt a bit.**_

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_**"Why would you say that? Is somethign going to happen?" The panic was clear in my voice. I didn't even try to hide it.**_

_**"Shhhh..." Soothed the older pokemon. "It's okay." He placed his head on top of my own. When he spoke again, there was an edge to his voice. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."**_

I crumbled on the floor, a hard body holding me down. I struggled, for my pain as I realised who was in the memory made my scared. He's gone. Just gone, nothing else. No more worrying about it. At least, that's what I told myself. But the truth was that I thought about him night and day. He was never in the back of my mind, the back of my heart.

As tears streamed down my face and the edges of my vision turned black, I uttered a single, heart-filled name. I whimpered. "Glade!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha...?" I flinched as I felt the pain all across my body. "What the hell?"

"Phyc." I turned to see Shard leaning over me, beaten up, just like the last time I passed out. "Are you...awake now?" At my nod, he stepped away, and almost fell to the floor.

I jumped up, my body protesting greatly, and put my weight under him to hold him up. "You okay? I could go get-"

"It's alright." He interrupted. "Hey Phyc?"

"What?"

He laughed dryly. "You...you're really strong."

I was confused before smiling gently, leading him into a nearby room and onto a large pillow. He hissed in pain as he fell to the soft cloth. I winced at the sound and layed beside him. "W-What..."

He looked at me. Though his body was a wreck, his eyes held the glow of a leader, of a man. "You just passed out then ran after me and...went wild." He smirked up at me. "You are one. Tough. Girl." Then he reached up and licked my cheek.

"SAI!" We looked down at the young eevee that had squeezed in between us. "Sai_p_!"

I giggled. "I think he's trying to say my name." I leaned towards the fox-like pokemon. "Ph-y-c." I pronounced each part individually.

"Ssss...ich! Ph...Ma!" I choked slightly. Did he just say...?

"Ma! Mama!" I glanced over. Shard was beat red and looked like he was about to pass out. Shino was frozen, unresponding. Raize was in the corner, chuckling to himself. My gaze drifted back down to the kit at my side- he was looking up at me innocently, if a bit questioningly, as if checking if the label was correct.

I gulped quite audibly. "I-uh..." I was speechless.

Raize chuckled again, walking over to us. "Why correct him? If you're completely honest with yourself, you're pretty much his mother. And he can't pronounce your name anyways. Give the kid a break." He was walking over to us.

"Well..."

He laughed and ruffled my fur. "Don't worry about it. There's no reason to get so flustered." Then he leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Besides, you two'd make a good couple."

I screeched and leapt up, throwing him halfway across the room.

Raize rumbled with laughter as he rolled, before finally landing on his belly. "You are _Too Easy!_" The raichu bellowed. After a moment he stood up, whipping away tears of joy. "Don't worry about it. I was only kidding." He patted me on the head before walking threw the open door. "I'll go get Daton!" He called back to us.

I smiled softly before leaning down to lick behind Fallon's ears, as he was still looking up to me expectantly. He curled up in my chest fur in response. "My kit."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Come on! Come on!" Daton shouted, motioning to the cab of his truck. I bound in with Raize and Shino.

Then I peaked my head out the door to Hydro. "Sure you don't wanna come?"

He shook his orange head. "Naw. I'm off. Gonna go find a mate or something."

I nodded in agreement before giving him one last lick on the cheek. "Thanks. For everything." I jump back as tears run down my face, but this time tears of joy. My best friend would finally have a life of his own! I was so happy, I was sobbing.

I jumped in and Daton patted his lap, but I layed down against Shino, curling up slightly. "You tired?" He asked, draping a paw over my side.

I simply nodded, burying my face into his side. Then he started cleaning behind my ears and before I knew it, we were there.

We were at the Country Fair.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Everybody out!" Me, Raize, and Shino complied, me a bit more grogily that the others. Some other pokemon piled out of the back, all of us waiting to be told what to do. Daton looked at us and smiled. "Follow me. You all need registered."

Turns out, Daton wanted to enter some of us into various contests and competitions. When I saw what he had in for me, I nearly fainted. He'd set me up for a normals type battling competition, a Dressage, a plain out beauty contest, a dancing competition, a hunting one, a child-friendship thingy, and an all-out battle competition. Everyone else only had oe or two to deal with.

Seeing my look, the large man scooped my up in his arms. "Don't worry, Hun. I just want to see all you're good at. You'll do fine." He kissed my forehead and placed me on his shoulders. I heard Ino hiss from behind me, but ignored her. I'd see her soon enough in the Beauty Padgentt.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"And our final battle this evening, Phyc and Daton verse Glade and Takimoto!"

The crowd roared, but I froze. _No._ I told myself. _It's just a coincidence. Some other random pokemon._ I sighed in frustration as Daton petted my head. I was perched on his shoulder while we waited for our opponents. The rest of Daton's pokemon had already battled in various contests, so I was the last. The others sat behind us, waiting until we could settle down for the night.

The crowd roared again and I looked up at my opponent.

Silver fur.

Blue eyes.

Calm demeanor.

_Glade._ My paws wouldn't move. Even as the referee called for the fight to start, I was still. My legs trembled slightly and my eyes burned from dryness. I felt like my mouth was full of cotton. I could hear daton calling my name, but it was nothing more than an echo.

The glaceon looked at me curiously, inching forward, as if I was playing some game and would attack at any moment.

_He doesn't recognise me._ I realised. "G-glade!" I choked out.

Glade looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. "Yes." He responded slowly, and I noticed that his voice was a bit lower than I remember. "Sorry, but have we met?" He continued politely.

"Don't you remember me?" I pleaded. "We spent years together. You couldn't have forgotten!" Tears fell down my face, soaking my fur, as silent sobs racked my body. "I-it's me!"

A pause.

Then his eyes widened and he took a step back. "No. You're not..."

"Yes!" I called. "It's me. Phyclone!"

He was still for a moment, before taking a defiant step towards me, a snarl gracing his face. "No! It's just a coincidence. My Phyclone died years ago! How _dare_ you defile her name?!" He leapt at me, clawing out.

My paws moves instinctively, dodging every blow with stresses muscles. I forces my body not to fight back, as it so begged to. "Glade!" I pleaded, backing into a corner of the taped-on rectangle, him closing in quickly. "Please, it's me!" But it was no use. The silver-furred pokemon leapt at me, sinking his teeth into my scruff. Despite not wanting to seem like a threat, I refused to utter a sound. My instincts wouldn't let me show my pain.

"Fight back, Kit!" Glade lashed out at my back, and I could feel blood bubbling out. He snarled at my lack of resistance and leapt away, baring his teeth a few feet away. "Attack!" He ordered.

I just shook my head. "No..." I whispered. This was one pokemon I could never hurt, even if he was to take my life.

I saw a flash of doubt in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly and he lunged. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

Which never came.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Chaz holding the silver pokemon down, snarling in his face. My confusion grew as Shard and shino stood between me and the lashing pokemon. Fallon licked my paw, which was covered in dirt. "What...?"

"The call was made to end the fight." Shard explained, not looking at me. "A while ago. But neither of you reacted to it."

Shino knelt down to me and examined my wounds before looking me in the eye. "What happened?" He demanded sternly, and I was reminded of the first time we met. The time when he treated me as a dangerous stranger. But it was different now- I wasn't a stranger.

Instead of replying, I just burying my face in my filthy paws, whimpering slightly. I heard his footsteps leaving, along with my two other rescuers'.

Quiet sobs racked my body once again, and I let the tears flow freely. Glade didn't recognise me. I'd thought he was dead for so long, as did he I. He'd thought I was an imposter. My would-have-been-mate had rejected me completely. I cried into my paws and quietly whispered. "You are my moon in this endless night. Without you, the dark would be undefeated."

He turned, wide-eyed.

"Didn't you know? The sun's only another star, and the Earth is too familiar. So you must be my moon."

"No..."

"I won't let _anything_ bad happen to you." We both froze then. Tears still streamed down my cheeks, but I was silent. I looked at the ground in silent loss. "I'll always be here. No matter what." I repeated his words from long ago, longing to go back. Even if I belonged to Owner again, even if everything went exactly as it did before, I wanted to go back. I wanted to feel his fur against mine and hear his low, comforting voice. I wanted him to praise my successes and scold my wrongdoings.

I wanted him again.

"Phyclone..."

I was silent.

"You're dead."

I closed my eyes.

"Oh my God..." I heard him take a step forward. "Phyclone!" He stumbled forward and presses his body roughly to mine, pushing the air from my lungs. "Oh my god, Phyclone, you're alive! You're actually alive!" I felt a wetness on my shoulder and suddenly buried my face in his fur.

"Glade..." I whimpered. "I missed you so much. I thought he'd killed you..."

"N-no. He just sold me. But I thought without me there... Oh, God. How could I have been so idiotic? Of course you'd make it through." He licked my cheek, backing up to look me in the eye. "You're plenty strong enough."

"ahem." We turned to see Shino and Shard standing a few yards away, fur bristled. I noticed Chaz behind them, cracking up into his paw, a faint pink powdered across his face.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Shino, Shard, this is Glade, my..." I trailed off, blushing.

"I'm her mate." Glade declared, unfazed, while I quickly transformed into a beat.

Shard clawed discretely at the dirt. But Shino was a little more blunt. "Like Hell!" He hollered, leaping onto the slightly larger pokemon.

They wrestled for a bit, me gaping at them from the sidelines. Just then, at the worst time possible, the medic came to take me back to a tent and look at my wounds.

I wrestled with the large man, crying out desperately to the two most important people in my world. "Glade!" I cried. "Shino!" Then a wet rag was pressed to my face by a grim-looking chansey and it all went black...


End file.
